<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers and Echos by Antares10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897883">Whispers and Echos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10'>Antares10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goo-d Vibes all around [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Fear, Gooigi developing a self, Hurt/Comfort, Luigi has LOTS of issues, Mario is mostly a good bro, Other, Polterpup is here too, Strangulation, Super Mario Bros. Lore, aka Luigi gets hurt some times, aka Luigi went through some heavy trauma in the games, also there is some blood, and it never got adressed, depiction of somebody almost being crushed, hinted mental health issues, lots of ghosts, not gore level but still, prompt: Godless fantasy, slight AU to Luigi's mansion, the shipping part is downplayed, traps of the hotel being depicted a bit more realistically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi was used to weird. He had a LOT of experience with weird. That doesn't mean he is happy about having to save his friends and family from King Boo again.<br/>At least this time he is not alone... (because he thinks there is more to Gooigi than the professor had told him)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gooigi &amp; Luigi, Gooigi/Luigi (Luigi's Mansion), Luigi &amp; Mario (Nintendo), Luigi &amp; Professor E. Gadd, hinted Mario/Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goo-d Vibes all around [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers and Echos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, after Good Vibrations went so well, have some Luigi's mansion 3 how it could have went down in the universe the Good Vibration went down. ;) you can imagine that one happening somewhere in between if you want but it doesn't have to. </p><p>I might plan on expanding this and write more about Luigi and Gooigi... I kinda really like writing them now XD We'll see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luigi was used to a lot of strange things in his life. He had been on enough adventures with his brother to have seen a lot. Beans and aliens, time-travel and being shrunken and in the insides of their mutual nemesis, his dreams being a gateway to a whole new world and a paper version of his brother running around, telling tales in calm moments that seemed to hit a bit to close to his heart and that had enough carefully chosen holes to betray hurt and grief in the past that none of them wanted to touch.</p><p> </p><p>And well, there were his own adventures.</p><p> </p><p>His brother being kidnapped by King Boo in a terrible mansion, an adventure Luigi was still not sure how he came out of it alive, only remembering the cold cold fear almost freezing him on the spot and the hot, almost electric shock of relief that had overridden exhaustion and horror and all other emotions in his heart the moment he had his brother back save by his side.</p><p> </p><p>And then the valley of the dark moon, the ghosts not as scary looking and being controlled by the absence of the jewel that let them keep their sanity and kindness.</p><p>The fear wasn't as sharp most of the times there, but something else settled in his heart, sharp and deep and dark dark dark when he found out just what the good professor had forgotten to mention. Having to rescue his brother he didn't even know was in danger was maybe even worse than the first time, his brother most likely being alone and without any hope of anybody knowing what happened when he was captured... and Luigi, his twin, hadn't even known!</p><p> </p><p>But he had done it, hadn't he? Defeated King Boo himself again, freeing his brother who looked so happy, so sure that Luigi would come for him again, and the dark dark dark feeling let up a bit in Luigi's heart but didn't really disappear.</p><p> </p><p>He regarded the professor as a friend, as somebody dear to him, especially after helping him rescue Mario the first time. He had trusted him. But a spark of disappointment stayed after he rescued his brother for the second time, even after everything was said and done and Mario was sitting in Luigi's living room, a tea in his hands and telling his own tale while polterpup was snuggled at Luigi's side. Mario was summoned just like him to deal with the suddenly out of control ghosts. And the professor hadn't told Luigi, hadn't even given Mario any means to defend himself. At least not that he could see it. And Mario got captured.</p><p> </p><p>Luigi was mostly disappointed and a bit angry that the professor didn't called him first, even if he was and would have been terrified about the whole mission.</p><p> </p><p>But that was the thing. Luigi himself could have done it. Had done it after all. He even might have not have been in real danger. The ghosts of the valley, even without any sense or sanity, were mostly tricksters, pranks and jokes that went a bit to far but overall not with the intention to hurt or kill anybody.</p><p> </p><p>Luigi could take it, could deal with it. Mario however? He never learned how to use the poltergust. And with Mario being not easily scared... who knows what the ghosts had done to him in the name of a trick or a prank if they didn't get any easy reaction out of him?</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't even the ghost of the Evershade Valley alone. There were the Boos. The Boos were different. They torture and torment and kill. And King Boo... he was the worst of them all.</p><p> </p><p>He hated Luigi. Enough that he wouldn't just kill Mario, like he no doubt would do at his point if it was just Mario. He didn't like Mario but he didn't hate him enough to insist on the eternal torture of capturing him if it was to hard.</p><p>But he hated Luigi. Luigi remembered the hate and content and pure crazed rage in the Boo's eyes as they fought for the second time. He captured Mario a second time just to get to Luigi.</p><p>His hate of Luigi might have even saved Mario's life.</p><p> </p><p>And Luigi hadn't even known in the beginning that Mario had been taken...</p><p> </p><p>He and the professor didn't talk much after that, Luigi wanting to let that horrible feeling fade before trying to fix their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>The invitation to the hotel was a wonderful distraction.</p><p> </p><p>But also a trap.</p><p> </p><p>And now here Luigi was, again dependent to the help of the professor. It had broken his heart a little to see him trapped in the picture. The dark feeling was back when the professor wanted to run, to leave his friends and family behind...</p><p> </p><p>But Luigi couldn't. He couldn't give into the dark feeling nor could he follow his instincts and his fear and do what the professor was suggesting. He could never!</p><p> </p><p>Years ago, a powerful being prophesied that he would end up spending his days in loneliness. That he would lose everybody and everything dear to him and be left behind. To this day Luigi wasn't sure if it all really was just a cruel test (and what a cruel test, not even a lesson to learn for himself but for his brother, who was already deemed worthy by the being) or if his fate really was to lose his friends and family, maybe right here and there. And that terrified Luigi more than anything. More than the ghosts or King Boo himself, he feared the dark and lonely fate the Stargate foretold him.</p><p> </p><p>So he would never, NEVER leave his dear ones behind. Ghosts and Boos and terrifying hotels be dammed!</p><p> </p><p>The professor did come around rather quickly after Luigi made it clear that he won't leave without Mario and the others. After a very short grumbling, he was helping him again, like he used to. Gadgets and advice and a save place to take an easy breath. Luigi was so, so glad about that, feeling the dark feelings he had harbored sinking into the background again,</p><p> </p><p>Luigi thought of the dark feeling again when the professor showed him Gooigi. Green goo given his own shape. A distorted mirror of his body and being controlled by his will...</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Luigi was used to a lot of strange things but Gooigi was in a league of his own. The strangest was the feeling when moving him... or well, moving with him.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to describe but the goo wasn't as empty as the professor made it out to be. When Luigi moved the body around, he could feel something. Like a whisper, a slight pressure in the back of his head. Not quite words. But an echo when he felt pain, joy when he solved a puzzle, frustration when water melted the gooy body of Gooigi and made Luigi snap back into his body. The whisper mirrored his own feelings, so he really wasn't sure if it was just an echo of his own or indeed something independent belonging to the goo.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when he was at the spooky castle part of the hotel that he started to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi was sucking away at the chain and ball to let Luigi through a gate into some sort of prison cell, fishing for a key in the water. Just as Luigi got the golden key, he heard a loud cackle. And for a moment he was back in Gooigi, looking around for the sound while keeping the door open... and suddenly there was a splash and he was melting, back in his body and the strong echo of panic still running through him as the goo returned to him and the door feel shut.</p><p> </p><p>A blue ghost holding a now empty bucket was laughing at him while more ghosts appeared on the other side of the metal bars, some of them cheering and grinning widely at him... Well, normally that wouldn't be that bad, just recreate Gooigi, take care of the ghosts and open the door again... but then the ground shook and the walls suddenly sprouted spikes. With a second shake the walls started to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>Blind panic was now gripping Luigi's heart, running to the door and calling Gooigi out again. Just like that he was back in the gooy body of himself, looking back and seeing his body standing in the middle of the cell while the walls were slowly closing in like a very slow bear-trap.</p><p> </p><p>The whisper got stronger, as well as the echo of the feelings running through Luigi as he was frozen for the moment. Panic and fear. This was not just some rough ghosts, these spikes were sharp and this trap could kill him <em>kill Luigi. </em></p><p> </p><p>He had to do something! <em>He had to save him </em>himself.</p><p> </p><p>He ran to the ball and chain, the nuzzle set to sucking when he got hit on the back of his head from a ghost. It giggled mockingly at him before disappearing from sight. Other giggles joined in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nonononono he had no time for this!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A flash and he could catch two of them at once and started with a third ghost but another blue ghost used his chance to hit him again, releasing the one he was just about to catch. The ghost laughted and turned invisible. As Luigi recovered and got ready to face both of the ghosts again, he felt something new, a pain that almost knocked him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The wall was closing in fast, one of the spikes digging into his side <em>Luigi's side, nononononono is that blood? He can't come back, he can't reform and be fixed, he is solid solid solid like the sofas and trashcans and armor sets they smashed on their way, a fragile body and he had to protect him, he had to he had to nonononono </em>And Luigi jumped back into his body, pressing himself against the door, as far away from the walls as possible as the blue ghost used the chance to smash at Gooigi again. <em>Nononono he didn't had the time for this!</em> He was back in Gooigi's body <em>He had to finish this quickly, how dare these ghosts, how dare anybody?</em> The ghosts, already weakened, went down easily this time, but Luigis heart seemed to race <em>Gooigi's goo vibrated with panic and fear and nononononono </em>as he ran to the chain and ball, pulling the gate open again.</p><p> </p><p>Luigi's body fell over, into safety as Luigi returned to his body, quickly scrambling away from the door as the walls slammed shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He sat on the ground for a while after his, heart racing and Gooigi behind him still keeping the gate open.</p><p> </p><p>He could have died. Just now. He could have been crushed, all alone and the ghosts...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They would have laughed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ghosts here weren't like the ones in Evershade Valley.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They wanted to kill you</em>
  <span> me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Luigi noticed that the gate was shut again only minutes after the fact. He turned his head to see Gooigi, having stopped to suck in the ball keeping open the gate. He was now just standing there, but not slumped like he usually did when Luigi didn't control him.</p><p> </p><p>He was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are save. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was unmoving but something still... felt different.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to be closer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wanted... he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Luigi didn't know why or how but he returned to Gooigi, moving him closer to his own body.</p><p> </p><p>It was... strange seeing his body laying there. There was a wound at his side he hadn't even noticed or rather had all forgotten about in the flurry of Adrenalin and fear and shock. Something inside him <em>His goo, his body, his self</em> started shaking. <em>He could have died, he could have been to slow to save him. </em>He could have been death, he could have died right here and now, leaving his brother and his friends to their fate. <em>He could have been alone/empty again.</em></p><p> </p><p>And suddenly he had... no real control, over Gooigi or himself as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his body <em>Luigi's body, warm and solid and still alive. Stars stars stars stars...</em> And Luigi was back in his body, being held by goo and surprising himself by holding back.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just him. <em>You are not alone. </em>There was more. <em>I am here. </em>It was real. <em>I am real. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You...” started Luigi, not even sure what to say when the strange present, the feelings, the whisper disappeared. Gooigi seemed to shake for a moment and returned to his poltergust, leaving Luigi on the ground, shaking and panting and not sure if he just imagined the last few seconds or not.</p><p> </p><p>He might have stayed like this for minutes again before getting up. He had to still get to the end of the floor, he still had to catch the king ghost, get another button for the elevator. He still had to save the Toads, the princess, his brother.</p><p> </p><p>He summoned Gooigi again but his double didn't move on his own again. The big eyes, shaped like his own were empty. The whisper he could have sworn to have heard was silent again.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Luigi patted Gooigi on the shoulder, feeling the warmth of the goo seep into his glove. There was no reaction from Gooigi. The small spike of disappointment and doubt surprised Luigi a bit.</p><p> </p><p>But still... He felt... like he wasn't quite as alone anymore, as he recalled Gooigi and continues his journey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luigi noticed that he started to... be more cautious with Gooigi. Before he had regarded him as what the Professor had introduced his invention to him: a mindless Goo, a tool to be used. Sure, a tool with his face and a name but still a tool...</p><p> </p><p>But now he couldn't think about Gooigi as a tool anymore. He couldn't NOT think of him as a being and he couldn't shake the feeling that there was so much more still, couldn't forget what happened in that corridor.</p><p> </p><p>When using Gooigi now he tried to listen for the echoes and whispers and emotions, but they seemed either not there anymore, or muffled and far away again. Still, Luigi couldn't think of Gooigi as a tool anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“...thank you.” he whispered to himself when controlling Gooigi again. He thanked him silently with a thought when they slowly continued to explore the hotel. He tried to be more careful, preventing Gooigi being melted by water or harmed by traps if possible and was checking over the goo in the poltergust when it returned after Gooigi to be recalled or was made return by water or force.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” he whispered to it, to Gooigi, whenever he wasn't careful enough.</p><p> </p><p>But the goo never answered.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing he still noticed was the vibrations when boos were close. The goo would shake and vibrate and bubble like it's boiling. And through it Luigi felt something.</p><p> </p><p>Fear.</p><p> </p><p>An echo of his own but also in a different quality.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please be save, please be save, they want to hurt you, they want to kill you, they are dangerous. Be careful, be careful, be careful...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dark dark dark feeling came back sometimes, underlined with cold and sharp and heavy.</p><p> </p><p>The professor said Gooigi was a tool. Had he known? Did he know? What did he do?</p><p> </p><p>What didn't he do? What hadn't he done?</p><p> </p><p>What is the truth of Gooigi?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please stay save, please be save. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It happened again in the floor of the plants. Luigi had just removed some vines from a door, opening it, as a strong vine grabbed him, holding him and squeezing, squeezing, squeezing. His arms and legs and middle and his neck. Sharp thorns were picking into his skin. He let out a scream which was quickly cut off because the vines squeezed again and then he couldn't breath, couldn't get any air inside his lungs, legs wriggling around uselessly and he struggled to break free but couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>He felt lightheaded, his screams soundless as there was no air to pass his throat as the vines mercilessly continued to hold and squeeze. His chest and throat was burning and something wet was streaming down his face (was it Blood? Or tears?) and he had no idea what to do, he had no control over his body or anything else. He couldn't... he couldn't! The poltergust couldn't free him, he couldn't he couldn't he... he...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nonononononono!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a desperate whisper in his head just echoing his own panicked and more and more muddled thoughts. His fingers twitched almost uselessly and found a small switch and released Gooigi, more out of desperation than actual thought and he could barely think, couldn't really transfer himself to the other body. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't jump into the other body to help himself, he couldn't save himself, he couldn't even sob anymore, no energy left in his body as it was crushed mercilessly, black spots staring to show in his vision.... he..., he couldn't, he... he...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nononononono stay alive, stay alive, gotta save you, GOTTA SAVE YOU, LET LUIGI GO LET HIM GO LET HIM GO!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a whisper turning scream and the sound of a motor and a screech and suddenly he was on the ground. The vine was ripped from him and next moment he gluped and gasped in air, sweet, life-saving air and he cough and hacked and was shaking with tears streaming down his face and his arms and sides still hot and bloody.</p><p> </p><p>That was so close, so close, he could have died, he was suffocating, this plant was killing him, really really killing him and he had been unable to do anything, he could have,...</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head when he noticed movement and there was Gooigi again, looking at him, shaking just as much as Luigi himself. His doppelganger was looking at him with wide eyes and for the first time Luigi saw... emotions behind those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi was kneeing in front of him now, one hand on Luigi's shoulder as he seemed to take in the state of Luigi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are alive, you are still here, you you you you you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You.” Said Luigi again, softly, shaking, pain and fear and relieve all together and the whisper around and inside him echoing his own. “You saved... me... you...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was in time, just in time, one moment later and you could have... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luigi didn't know what more to say, he just shook and Gooigi was hugging him again, like before, like at the corridor and the spiked walls closing in.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, it was alien. It was emotions and whispers and a stranger made of goo wearing his face. It was warm and soft and slightly strange but it was comforting and it was the best darn thing Luigi had felt in way, way to long.</p><p> </p><p>It was not a tool, it was not just mindless, not just an invention to be used.</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi was real and alive and he had saved Luigi's life more than once now. He was whispers and warmth and vibrations and a strange mix of emotions that felt like an echo but more. And he was shaking just like Luigi, was clinging to him in an imitation of Luigi's own breakdown and Luigi held him just as close and cried and cried and cried until there were no tears left in him.</p><p> </p><p>After that Luigi just... shut down. Gooigi disappeared after a while, returning with the magical little hearts that healed wounds and made his breathing even and easier again. He still stayed close to him, not escaping again like before.</p><p> </p><p>Luigi had to keep focusing on breathing for a while, waiting for the magic that healed him to finish doing it's job.</p><p> </p><p>The professor called him one or two times during the wait but Luigi just couldn't deal with him right now.</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi kept hovering close the whole time, looking at Luigi, his thoughts and emotions becoming clearer the closer they were to each other again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are here, you are alive. I did good, right? Did I do good?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You... you did good.” whispered Luigi, leaning against a wall to prop himself up and watching Gooigi. “You saved me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Save. Save. Save. Not alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“N..no. I am not... not anymore... right?” whispered Luigi out again. “... you really are something, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something. Learned. Watched and practiced and became.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was pride and happiness and excitement. By the stars, what had the professor done? Had he known?</p><p> </p><p>Luigi didn't know if he could deal with that. Probably not. At least not now.</p><p> </p><p>“We... we might... need to talk later.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Talk, learn, connect. I am here, I am here. Not alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, we aren't.” said Luigi again. “We... we are a team for now, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Team. Together. We. We. We. I want to help. Let me help you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something warm was melting inside Luigi, making him feel mellow, heavy but also lighter than he ever felt since the hotel lots it's glamor.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Luigi said, smiling and holding out his hand. “... we save Mario and the princess and the Toads together?”</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi took his hand. “Mario” he cooed in a strange, gurgling voice but it made Luigi smile and his heart soar a bit. Yes, they could do this together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Together together together, never alone. Team.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They continued on their way.</p><p> </p><p>It was... it was still strange. They couldn't really talk. Not in a normal sense. Gooigi could make sounds (coos and bubbles and gurgles that sounded... pretty adorable to be honest, not that Luigi would ever say that out loud), but... what Luigi could gather from the feelings and words that seemed to echo in his head, Gooigi communicated very differently from humans and the like. He had a concept of language but he had troubles actually speaking. It was more... sensations, really. Abstract concepts felt just... a bit weird but in more cases than not, Gooigi could make his opinion on things known to Luigi.</p><p> </p><p>There was still danger around, ghosts and boos and plants now too apparently. So they didn't really talk just yet or could practice their communication skills a lot. Whenever they solved a puzzle together, Gooigi gave him a thumbs up and returned to the poltergust and Luigi resumed their adventure.</p><p> </p><p>There were differences thou.</p><p> </p><p>He never really was that aware of the fact that he was carrying Gooigi around on his back. The goo was slightly warm and also vibrated softly whenever a ghost was close, especially with Boos. And whenever he released Gooigi, the eyes that looked back to him weren't as empty anymore. They were filled with something more.</p><p> </p><p>Thought, emotions, intelligent... sentience.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt different now when he switched and slipped into Gooigi's body. The warmth was still there but the whispers and echoes didn't seem to be quite as in the background now. Gooigi would support him, encourage him and warn him. Keeping an eye on Luigi's body even if Luigi didn't. There were now more words between them, more abstract concepts. A language they both just started to learn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am here for you. I'll help you. We are together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Luigi was so thankful for their newfound communication. Especially when chasing this infernal ghost cat.</p><p> </p><p>More like Ghost puma.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn't come out, wouldn't come close enough to be blinded by his light or sucked in by the poltergust but it would come and pounce at him when he turned his back.</p><p> </p><p>His back where Gooigi was resting in his container.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's here. Three... Two... One... NOW!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luigi spun around and let out a flash of light, blending the cat and being able to finally start capturing it.</p><p> </p><p>Three times they had to do this. Three times while he stood shaking with his back exposed to sharp claws and sharp teeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am here, I am here, we do it together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Three times the goo vibrated just in time, alarming him to the perfect moment. And finally he got the elevator button back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We did it, we are doing it. Together together together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The professor looked at him strangely whenever Luigi visited the lab, be it for bring back the sucked up ghosts or for a short break. Luigi didn't say anything himself too.</p><p> </p><p>When he and Gooigi took the elevator to the museum part of the hotel he almost played with the thought of talking to E.Gadd after this. Clear the air a bit... maybe he really hadn't know, really hadn't meant to be... cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi gave a small gurgle as they approached the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Think?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I uh.. yeah.” Said Luigi, not knowing how to explain what was going through his head. “Just... thinking a lot now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Concentrate. Together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luigi saw what Gooigi was referring to. Two people were needed to part the curtain so they could walk through. So they did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Together, Together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Luigi smiled... because really, they were doing it. What what was he doing, thinking about the Professor, when he had a mission right in front of him?</p><p> </p><p>The big dinosaur skeletons were spooky but Luigi had only eyes for the portrait. Another Toad, trapped and begging to be rescued.</p><p> </p><p>Then a T-Rex skeleton attacked, swallowing the portrait and roaring, stomping around.</p><p> </p><p>At first it wasn't so bad. The beast shook loose some dinosaur eggs he could use to keep open the terrifying mouth full of teeth and exposing the vulnerable rip-cage. Another egg shot to the spot did the trick.</p><p> </p><p>But after that the skeleton trampled about, destroying one of the eggs. Luigi tried everything to get the T-Rex to bare his chest again but he wouldn't take one of the bones laying around and even the plunger was swallowed way to fast. He had no idea what to do. Cracks were forming in the ceiling and chunks of stone were falling down, almost crushing him. Gooigi was whispering in the back of his mind but honestly, Luigi couldn't understand him well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Help help help. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn't understand, he just didn't, he...</p><p> </p><p>The professor called and Luigi in his panic took the call.</p><p> </p><p>He wished he didn't when he suggested using GOOIGI. USING Gooigi.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor that idea is horrible!” he screamed as he jumped out of the way of jet another falling chuck of ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“It is the only way, Luigi. Use Gooigi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to USE him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Luigi...”</p><p> </p><p>“NO! He... he is a person! How could you? How could I? I...”</p><p> </p><p>There was a gurgled scream and Luigi suddenly was flung violently to the side, landing hard on the ground. Gooigi started at him for a second before teeth and more teeth descended on him, snatching him up into the maw of the wild beast.</p><p> </p><p>The T-Rex roared, trying to bite down on the goo but couldn't. It threw back its head to try and swallow the stick mass and exposing his fragile rips and the glowing orb within once again. Luigi looked on in horror as the whisper screamed louder and louder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I help I help, Now, now now NOW!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Luigi launched the Egg, shattering another row of rips from the dinosaur.</p><p> </p><p>After that he had next to no memories of. Continuing to shoot broken bones and stones at the skeleton, running around terrified... and then watching it collapse and catching the old ghost coming from it.</p><p> </p><p>In the end he was standing there, the portrait of Toad next to him and the leftovers of the fight strewn all around. He was panting and trembling and something dark and heavy had settled into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi was standing beside him and was looking at him as Luigi tried and failed to control his breathing. And in a moment of weakness, of pure selfishness, Luigi reached out and pulled the goo close to himself, shaking heavily.</p><p> </p><p>He felt confusion and Gooigi might have tried to say something but Luigi couldn't hear him. Couldn't understand him. Not yet. He just held him close and waited until his voice was obeying him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't... don't do that again.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Help. I want to help.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” hissed Luigi, anger swirling deep and dark and sharp inside him. “I know but... but you were hurting yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wasn't hurt. No other way. Also, I trust you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luigi was shaking again. “No. No, it is wrong. It's WRONG.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Professor said so too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is WHY it is wrong!” Luigi let go of Gooigi to stare into his eyes, struggling to contain his anger and frustration. “I can't just... USE you. You are not a tool! You are a PERSON and just... just doing that is wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wanted to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn't make it better!”</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi looked at him, pity and something warm and soft washing over Luigi, feelings that weren't his own but belonging to the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was no other way. I knew. I know. You didn't force me. You didn't made. You are good. That's why I wanted to. Helping together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But...”</p><p> </p><p>Luigi struggled as Gooigi took his hand. The feelings and the whisper got stronger and louder as they touched. So he looked up to him, heart beating and squeezing almost painfully in his chest as an odd warmth and calm washed over him at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You are good. I learned a lot. From you. Some from the professor. Some from watching. You didn't use me. You made me care. Teeth and crushing... hurt a little. But not much. Hurt more when you hurt. I don't want you hurt. I want to help. To help you. To save Mario and the others. I know they are important. To you. So they are to me. And you face danger to do so. So I will too. It's my decision. My choice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luigi rubbed with his free hand over his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were starting to leak from his eyes. It was to much. Just to much.</p><p> </p><p>“That still doesn't make it okay. It's not right. The professor...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The professor... means well. It's... complicated. Don't have words. But no anger. I am free. I am me. I am here. I wasn't before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luigi let out a small hick-up before looking at Gooigi again.</p><p><br/>
“You... you really are set on this?”</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's my truth. For now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We... we really have to talk. When all of this is over. About... about all of this.” he said quietly and Gooigi nodded again, showing a small smile on his features.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes. Act, talk, understand. But for now, moving. Helping. Saving.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luigi nodded, finally letting go of Gooigi as he turned to the portrait and freed the Toad trapped inside.</p><p> </p><p>After all, they had a job to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time Luigi came to the lab, the professor seemed... a lot more subdued. He was silent and not looking at him and a small part of Luigi felt satisfied at the professor looking a so meek in his presents.</p><p> </p><p>But still, it seemed strange and he didn't want to cut the only other support he had in his adventure. He still cared about E.Gadd after all, still saw him as a friend... even if he thought he had done something horrible.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor...” he started and E.Gadd flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“Luigi... it's... it's good seeing you down here.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward silence between them for a bit, even the Toads looking uncomfortable. The silence was broken by Gadd himself. He pointed at one of his monitors.</p><p> </p><p>“I... I saw. And most importantly heard... the fight against the prehistoric ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” was all Luigi could say to that. Gooigi was still in the vacuum, safely against the small of his back. Warmth and content and his whispers sounding... calm too. Like he wanted Luigi and the professor to talk but didn't want to have a part in it himself.</p><p> </p><p>The professor sighed and got up from his chair, walking to Luigi. It was... a bit unsettling just how small the professor really was. But he seemed even smaller in this moment as he looked at Luigi with regret.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess there are some apologies I have to make... and some explanations to give.”</p><p> </p><p>“You made Gooigi.” said Luigi quietly, tensely. “Did you know? Did you know he was a person? Not just a mindless goo?”</p><p> </p><p>“... I did not.” said the professor. “... but in high-sight, I should have known he had the potential to become one... I made him take your form, learn your movements and mannerism... of course he would start to mimic more of you, would form a self sooner or later... I just... didn't want to think about it. I am sorry for that oversight...”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not the one who needs to hear the apologies.” whispered Luigi.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” The professor's voice was barely a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“And it's not the first time! You were careless before...”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Evershade Valley!” shouted Luigi arms thrown upwards as he tried to make the professor understand. “My brother was captured! He disappeared! We didn't even know King Boo was involved. I didn't even know MARIO WAS MISSING! For all YOU knew, he just disappeared. He could have been in danger or worse and you... you didn't TELL me!”</p><p> </p><p>The professor flinched again, not meeting Luigi's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“... you are quite right.” he said quietly. “I didn't. It was a selfish, egoistical thing to do. I made a mistake and I didn't want to face the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>“My brother could have been dead!” screamed Luigi, his voice echoing in the small laboratory.</p><p> </p><p>The toads had fully gone into hiding and there was silence again as Luigi panted and E.Gadd was looking at him as if he struck him with his Thunderhand.</p><p> </p><p>But that always was his shattering point, was it? Luigi remembered scares and worries about Mario's life before. The times he went alone to face Bowser, the times he was knocked out and needed Luigi to carry him to safety or get an One-Up Mushroom for him. The time when he was struck with a deathly illness and when he had to literally give up being himself for a while to save his brother. The time he saw him in the first mansion trapped and helpless in the portrait. The times when Mario was in danger in his dreams, when he, for the first time, realized just how SMALL Mario could be. How tiny and fragile and despite his almost ridiculous strength and agility how easy it was to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the Stargate that foretold him a lonely fate and that fear and terror and sheer horror was freezing his heart all over.</p><p> </p><p>“... I know. And I am sorry.” Said E.Gadd, his eyes downcast.</p><p> </p><p>Luigi didn't know what to say to that. The freezing cold just... disappeared. He just... deflated. He didn't WANT to be angry, to feel those dark, dark cold feelings inside of him. He wanted to see the professor as a well-meaning friend again. He didn't want to... lose him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really?” he asked. “Would... would you tell me now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would.” said E.Gadd. “I am sorry, Luigi. I wronged you quite badly... you and Gooigi. … can you ever forgive me?”</p><p> </p><p>Luigi sighed deeply. Forgiveness is a tall thing to ask from him. But..</p><p> </p><p>But...</p><p> </p><p>“I... I might.” he said slowly. “... first we get everybody back. After that... after that we... we talk. Again. And you talk to Gooigi. … you are still my friend.” he added quietly. “And without you I wouldn't be able to save them. You helped me when nobody else could and when nobody else would.”</p><p> </p><p>The professor smiled a tiny bit at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You have grown so much, Luigi. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The dark feeling didn't quite disappear but Luigi did feel a bit lighter as he smiled back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night continued. More and more deathly traps and angry ghosts were standing between him and his family but together with Gooigi, Luigi pressed on.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard. It was so hard. He rescued the Toads (he re-rescued one of them), and then Hellen... Hellen TAUNTED him. Luigi could feel his own fear and terror echoed by Googi together with a rise of that dark feeling that never went quite away.</p><p> </p><p>Anger.</p><p> </p><p>He was so angry it made him afraid again. He was so angry at her for taking his family, his friends, for taking MARIO. And he was so terrified of actually confronting her, of fighting her. He was absolutely horrified about the notion that he could FAIL. That he could LOSE THEM.</p><p> </p><p>Just like the Stargate told him. To be alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not alone. Together. We will save them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With this whisper getting stronger and stronger Luigi continued on his path. The more Gooigi whispered it to him, the more he started to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>And then he confronted Hellen.</p><p> </p><p>“I LOST EVERYTHING! BECAUSE OF YOU!” she screamed, enraged about the loss of her staff, the hotel and the respect he caved from King Boo.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Luigi felt pity for her. A ghost, never changing, never moving on, trapped by desires and obsessions that could never be fulfilled. For her, he was just an obstacle as she was for him. She wanted King Boo to respect her as much as Luigi wanted his family back.</p><p> </p><p>But understanding didn't mean he would give up his goals. Hellen was keeping Mario hostage and he WOULD take her down to get his brother back!</p><p> </p><p>Without Gooigi, he wouldn't have been able to beat her in the end, to be honest. Only Gooigi could disable the lasers so Luigi had a good shot at the owner of this horror hotel.</p><p> </p><p>She went down in style at least and again, Luigi had to pity her, just a bit. She sacrificed everything and in the end... well..</p><p> </p><p>Who knew if King Boo was even capable to care about anything but himself?</p><p> </p><p>“Mario.” said Gooigi beside him, voice still more a gurgle but better understandable the more he talked.</p><p> </p><p>Luigi looked up. And well... there he was. His brother. Trapped and helpless and Luigi scrambled to free him from his prison.</p><p> </p><p>He looked a bit disoriented when he first came out but the sheer joy that spread over his brothers face let Luigi feel all fuzzy inside. Well until Mario almost tackled him as he hugged him tightly. And Luigi hugged him right back.</p><p> </p><p>Stars, this night had been a nightmare... but now he had his brother back. It was almost done.</p><p> </p><p>It was sinking in rather slowly at first but then this simple realisation took over his whole mind. HIS BROTHER WAS BACK. He had Mario right here again, he was save and alive and absolutely glorious the way he was.</p><p> </p><p>He had to bring him to savety!</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, Mario was having non of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Peach is still trapped! We have to get her! Come on, I know the way!” he shouted as he ran to the wall that houses the now empty portrait frame and pushed against it, opening the whole wall to reveal a secret passage.</p><p> </p><p>Luigi was again stunned by the sheer strength and energy his brother had.</p><p> </p><p>So, like always, he followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Mario was just as ridiculous as ever. Jumping and flipping and wall-jumping around, reaching the top of the hotel in no time at all. Luigi was still wondering where the heck Mario stored all his energy. He was not a bad jumper himself, but he had his limits! (Also a bad case of fright of hight)</p><p> </p><p>Still, Luigi reached the top of the Hotel rather quickly himself, Gooigi in his tank warm and softly vibrating against his back.</p><p> </p><p>And there was Peach trapped in the portrait, a heartbroken looking Mario begging him to help her.</p><p> </p><p>As if Luigi ever needed any motivation to help the princess or his brother before.</p><p> </p><p>He released her and found himself in a group hug shortly after, even Gooigi vibrating just a bit more at the warm and fuzzy feelings all around.</p><p> </p><p>The nightmare was over. He did it. He saved them.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi didn't vibrate out of joy. There was fear. And it was getting STRONGER.</p><p> </p><p>That was all the warning Luigi got as King Boo appeared behind him. Taunting him, ranting at him, laughing as he summoned the portable laboratory and destroying it. The professor and the Toads being held helplessly in the Boo's magic until he sealed them in a painting again, enlarging the frame to capture Mario, Peach and Luigi himself with them.</p><p> </p><p>Only polterpup saved him and just like that... he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>His friends and family were trapped again, held in King's Boos magic once again and... and... and...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cold cold cold cold NO!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Urgh! That's IT! I am sick to double death of you!” raged the King as he noticed that Luigi was missing from the ensemble picture. He leered and glared and loomed over Luigi. “You want to fight me? FINE! Let's go, Luigi! This is the end of you, once and for all! HERE I COME!”</p><p> </p><p>And Luigi was never this terrified in his life.</p><p> </p><p>His friends trapped, him all alone, and the King of Boos hell bend to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not alone. NOT ALONE.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gooigi's whisper was back, together with a strong pulse of feelings, to mixed up to really decipher for Luigi. But he got that his... his ghost-busting partner was willing and fired up to help. To fight. To get them back. <em>To get them back!</em></p><p> </p><p>It was a hard fight. Of course. King Boo always had his magic where his mouth was. He was POWERFUL. Summoning lighting or explosives and splitting himself into two or three... he really was no pushover. Far from it.</p><p> </p><p>It took all of Luigi's knowledge and tricks to even stay alive during the fight. The lightning couldn't be absorbed or re-directed with Thunderhand, the explosives were tricky to handle and King Boo himself would sometimes even attack physically. Even even when he managed to trick the King into swallowing one of his own explosives, Luigi alone would not have been able to slam the mass of the King around.</p><p> </p><p>But together they did it. Together they managed to chip away the energy from King Boo. Two times they already had gotten him good. King Boo was loosing energy rapidly and he knew it. So he split himself in three a last time and let out a scream of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“I have it! I so HAVE IT WITH YOU!” howled King Boo, eyes glowing madly and full or rage. “YOU MOCK ME AND CROSS ALL MY PLANS I HATE YOU, I GONNA KILL YOU, I...”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>Luigi was slightly surprised by himself, by his voice not shaking. His body was. But still, he held the nuzzle of the poltergust steady at the Boo, determination and anger and all the dark feelings inside of him swirling. Frustration and fear and rage and so, so much more.</p><p> </p><p>“NO?” screeched King Boo but for once, Luigi refused to back down. He couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>“No! YOU have had it with me? I have had it with YOU!” shouted Luigi, ducking away from explosive and bolts of magic, feeling something in him burn and rage and scream to get out. “I just wanted a calm day! I just wanted a VACATION. I didn't WANT to do any of this again! But... But YOU just HAD to kidnap my brother and the princess, the Toads and the professor! You just HAD to do the whole stupid trap plan. Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!?”</p><p> </p><p>He sucked up a bomb during his rant, shouting it at King Boo who, actually looking stunned by being talked back to, didn't close his mouth fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>The King went down and Luigi marched towards him. Gooigi was by his side as they both started to let their poltergusts suck at Boo's tongue, muscles straining and screaming as they started to hurl the Boo around.</p><p> </p><p>“I.”<em> Slam. </em>“Have Had.” <em>Slam.</em> ”Enough.” <em>SLAM. </em>“Of YOU!” screamed Luigi, each hit from the Boo to the ground met with an exclamation, a scream and mirrored by Gooigi's own angry gurgles. They moved in sync and smashed King Boo down one last time.</p><p> </p><p>King Boo was beaten, starting to get sucked in as he glared at Luigi full of dark hatred, not willing to go down quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am coming back.”, he hissed, raged against the power of the vacuum sucking him in. “Next time I just gonna KILL you. I will hunt you down, I will take everything you love from you and then I make you BEG for mercy and for death and after I killed you, I will keep you around as a ghost, tormenting you FOREVER!”</p><p> </p><p>And Luigi shook at the words, knowing King Boo has escaped twice already. Knowing the Boo was serious. Knowing that not just he himself but everybody he loved was in danger. He cowered back, trying not to look, but he couldn't escape, couldn't back down now...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Together, anger, rage, protecting!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>To the Underwhere with the Stargate, and to the Underwhere with the Boo!</p><p> </p><p>And Luigi turned to King Boo, looking him right into the big, glowing, purple eyes devoid of anything human, devoid of any mercy or kindness. And Luigi snarled at him, refusing to be intimidated, refusing to be fearful for the rest of his life, refusing the King this one last victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Try. Me.” he hissed out as one last heavy pull at the vacuum finally sucked in the King of all Boos.</p><p> </p><p>The nightmare was over.</p><p> </p><p>And then the Hotel fell apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Much later, everything after that seemed... like a dream. Polterpup rescuing Luigi again. He let his friends out of the painting, hugging his brother, smiling at the princess, chuckling at the Toads and giving the professor a hand to get up and the professor saw it as the peace-offering as it was. Then the ghosts, apparently being controlled just like the ghosts from Evershade, turned normal when King Boo's crown jewel disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>They rebuilt the hotel for the now homeless (and actually pretty friendly) ghosts. It was a lot of work. It was... a hectic time.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't really talk much, neither of them.</p><p> </p><p>But Gooigi was right at his side the whole time. Warm and friendly and a whisper in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>They still needed to talk. He, Gooigi, the professor... maybe even Mario and the princess and the Toads. During the construction Luigi did notice the princess not sleeping soundly and Mario being a lot more jumpy than usual. But there was just not a lot of time and honestly, Luigi tended to exhaust himself physically during the day so he had no energy mentally left for anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Judging by how the others looked, he was not alone with that particular way of coping.</p><p> </p><p>Still, at last, the hotel was finished, the ghosts were overjoyed and the professor opted to stay behind a bit, helping the ghosts to settle back in and sorting through the captured ghosts to find out who was save to let go and who should better stay locked away.</p><p> </p><p>So they were all back in the Bus. Toad in the driver seat. Mario and Peach sitting together, giggling over something like teenager. The other Toads playing with small trinkets. And Luigi sitting in the back, watching as the hotel Last Resort disappeared behind the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>Polterpup joined him again, snuggling close for some pets. And Gooigi sitting beside him cooed out, the whisper in the back of Luigi's mind cooing just the same and the feelings of content and joy washing over him just like an echo of his own.</p><p> </p><p>There was still a lot to do, a lot to talk about, a lot to think about. This was not really an end to anything but a next chapter to whatever came next.</p><p> </p><p>And looking around, seeing his friends and family all together in front and next to him, Luigi smiled softly and let himself fall into an easy sleep at long last.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, that's it. For now. As I said, I might write more for this, there are still stories I want to tell with the two of them after all. :)</p><p>This was written for the Banned together Bingo for the prompt godless fantasy. </p><p>I mean... come on, the Mario Universe is FULL of all sorts of supernatural stuff. I bet SOME pearls can be clutched here. Especially because all the ghosts and stuff. Spoooooooky! :D And no god or even a reference to "the One True God"? How DARE I? XDDD</p><p>The Mario Universe HAS a concept of heaven and hell and a KIND of god (named Gambi) Buuuuut... that one is only canon in the paper universe, which is separate from the Mario &amp; Luigi universe (even if they did a crossover) and the Luigi's mansion Universe. So I don't count him. Especially because in the Mario Universe so much hinges on stars and star-power so I kinda declared the worship of stars and starsprites as the stand-in-religion of the Mushroom Kingdom... and kinda never really explained that in story much. Opps. XD </p><p>Anyway, you are not here to hear me rambling about the Lore of the Mario Universe. So I hope you had fun with the story and maybe give me a chance when I write more for this Universe. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>